Those Blue Eyes Like Oceans
by ThatRainbowAngst
Summary: Never shall I forget... Those blue eyes like oceans...


_**Those Blue Eyes Like Oceans…**_

 _Never shall I forget you._

 _Never shall I forget the darkness._

 _Never shall I forget the confined space_

 _below the church floorboards._

 _Never shall I forget how the gas gradually poured in_

 _like a slithering snake._

 _Never shall I forget my strain to access the limited air_

 _coming from outside the hole._

 _Never shall I forget the blinding light_

 _when the crevice was opened._

 _Never shall I forget those blue eyes_

 _like oceans_

 _that I could swim in for eternity_

 _and never find the bottom._

 _Never shall I forget your outstretched arms_

 _reaching for me._

 _Never shall I forget my strangled cry_

 _as I reached out for you._

 _Never shall I forget your soothing words._

 _Never shall I forget that cerulean hair,_

 _that ferocious_

 _yet kind smile,_

 _and those bright eyes that showed you cared._

 _Never shall I forget how you threw away everything you knew_

 _just for me._

 _Never shall I forget the warm hugs_

 _and the tender touches._

 _Never shall I forget how my feelings grew,_

 _how my heart would flutter in your presence._

 _Never shall I forget the moment I realized I loved you,_

 _that reality shattering moment._

 _Never shall I forget the longing to tell you how I felt,_

 _and still feel._

 _Never shall I forget that night,_

 _that night we were under the stars,_

 _the night I admitted how I thought about you._

 _Never shall I forget my rapidly beating heart_

 _anxiously waiting for you to respond._

 _Never shall I forget the soft brush of lips_

 _and the delighted shock that came from your answer._

 _Never shall I forget the look in your eyes that night,_

 _those blue eyes_

 _like oceans._

 _Never shall I forget how breathed out those words,_

 _those four beautiful words, "I love you too"._

 _Never shall I forget that day,_

 _that horrific day,_

 _that day that_ He _found us._

 _Never shall I forget my terrified scream_

 _as I saw them cut you down in cold blood._

 _Never shall I forget how you looked as they carried me away,_

 _laying motionless on the ground,_

 _surrounded by your own blood._

 _Never shall I forget the fear that you had died that night._

 _Never shall I forget the hope that you had survived._

 _Never shall I forget the sleepless nights_

 _gazing out the window of my prison,_

 _hoping I'll see you again._

 _Never shall I forget the day I did,_

 _that glorious day._

 _Never shall I forget the night that followed,_

 _how you showed me your love,_

 _showed me that you'd protect me._

 _Never shall I forget how you promised to end this war._

 _Never shall I forget the night we snuck into his palace,_

 _together, to end this._

 _Never shall I forget the exhilaration of fighting with you._

 _Never shall I forget the moment we were face to face with_ Him _._

 _Never shall I forget how his sword came for me._

 _Never shall I forget the blue that filled my vision at that moment,_

 _how you finished him in that moment._

 _Never shall I forget how you collapsed,_

 _how you felt in my arms._

 _Never shall I forget the loving smile you gave me._

 _Never shall I forget how you caressed my face with your bloodied hand._

 _Never shall I forget how you said "I love you" one last time._

 _Never shall I forget how those blue eyes_

 _like oceans_

 _darkened and were drained of their crystal waters._

 _Never shall I forget how even in your last moments_

 _you still only cared about my well being_

 _and cast yours aside for me._

 _Never shall I forget how you saved not only me that day,_

 _but everyone._

 _Never shall I forget your loving gestures,_

 _your wonderful smile,_

 _your blue eyes_

 _like oceans,_

 _and how you you gave up your entire existence for me._

 _Never shall I forget you,_

 _Grimmjow._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was bored and decided to write a poem based on a concept I was working on for a story. In case you don't know yet, it's going to be GrimmIchi. So you people have that to look forward to in the _distant_ future. I honestly don't know when I'll write that, but whatever. I felt like I should post this. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
